Super Mario 3D World Part 2: Ludwig's Rage
It is a permanent DLC expansion pack for Super Mario 3D World where the game left off, showing that Meowser (the real Bowser) was acrually trying to free Princess Emerald (the Sprixie Princess) from the jar before he was defeated. When being trapped in the jar as an "Unfair" punishment after Angela and Toadsworth arrive, he complained rudely that his former son Ludwig kidnapped not only his other son Bowser Jr. as revenge for being the "new heir to the throne" but Claudia Toadstool, Lucy von Houndoom, Princess Daisy, Miles "Tails" Prower, Donkey Kong and Wendy as well. He even created two Cloned Bowsers to frame Bowser for capturing the Sprixies with help from Wart, Roy, Mortin Jr. and Antasma. In this DLC, the Mario Bros. and their friends (including Bowser) begin to talk to each other in the cutscenes (including the briefing). It's up to them to rescue Bowser Jr. (even if they do not want to) New Unlockable Characters Playable *Claudia Toadstool/Dr. Bleach (to make her Playable, Rescue her from Wart) *Princess Daisy (Defeat Tatanga first) *King Totomesu (Defeat Meowser in the Original SM3DW with the DLC first) *Prince Skull (Same with Daisy) *Wario (defeat Boom Boom twice) *Waluigi (Defeat Pom Pom twice) *Popple (Same with Waluigi) *Tatanga (Collect 8 Neko Stars in all worlds of both parts) *Captain Fluffy (Unlock Waluigi First) *Pauline (Rescue DK from Roy Koopa) *Diddy Kong (Unlock Pauline First) *Wendy O. Koopa (Rescue her first from Emperor Serpentos and Emperess Fuchsia of the Hisstocrats) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Rescue him and Sally Acorn from Hamlin) *Dr. Hector von Houndoom (Defeat Serpentos and Fuchsia Twice) *Dr. E. Lectric (Unlock Dr. Houndoom First) *Platinum Zilla (the Komodo) *Rosemary Prower (Rescue Tails from Mortin Koopa Jr. First) *Iggy Koopa (Defeat Prince Venom first. . . Twice) *Lemmy Koopa (Unlock Iggy first) *Larry Koopa (Rescue him from King Naugus) *Birdo (Unlock Claudia first) *Shadaisy Robotnik (Defeat Richard, Lillian and Eggman's Egg Birdo) *Dr. Eggman (Unlock Shadaisy first) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Unlock Wario first) *Dr. N. (Nuclearos) Ferno (Unlock Rosemary first) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Unlock Sonic First) *Francis the Nerd (Only a Super Paper Mario Data in Wii U can unlock this Character if you have this DLC for Super Mario 3D World) *Amy Rose (Defeat Amy first. . . Twice) Starters *Princess Rosalina *Mario *Luigi *Yvan (Blue Toad) *Captain Moe (Captain Toad) *Princess Peach *Angela O'Haru *Toadsworth *Bowser Supporting Characters *Rouge the Bat *King Alex George T. Toadstool (Dead Spirit and Voice in Peach's Mind) *E-123 Omega *G.U.N. Commander Abraham Tower *Princess Ruby von Hisstocrat *Wolley (Yellow Toad) and the Other Toads *Toadstool Triplets (Eliza, Betty & Beth) *Wooster the Toad *Crankey Kong *King Elias Acorn *Hal Koopa *Jeff Goomba *Steve Piranha *Toadette *Prince Mallow *Yoshis *Plessies *Harry Echidnas *Dr. Alvin Sanders *Nekoshis *Dracoshis *Gargoshis *Skeletoshis *Kamek *Kamella *Princess Sally Acorn *Snively Robotnik *Coconuts *Scratch *Grounder *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *Bocoe *Decoe *Biokinton *Hiyoiyhoi *Count Cosmo Toadstool *Princess Pearl Toadstool *Sorceress Durian Toadstool *Cream the Rabbit *Silver the Hedgehog *Dr. N. (Nastasia) Droid *Vanilla the Rabbit *King Richard and Queen Lillian (Admittedly, they hated Ludwig more than Luigi after he kidnapped Daisy) New Enemies The Same Enemies in Super Mario 3D World will be in the 2nd Part but so will: *Shy Guys *Rexes *Hisstocrats (Emperor Serpentos Hisstocrat's Minions) *Cobrats *Atomic Boos *Mr. I's *Mr. Blizzards *Chain Chomps *Flame Chomps (from SMB3) *Common Koopas (Bowser's Subspecies) *Snifits *Scuttle Bugs *Mousers *X-Nauts *Kritters *X-Naut Elites *X-Naut Ph'Ds *Wuffers (Dog Goombas) *Parawuffers (Flying Dog Goombas) *Nekonian Troopas (Cats, not Turtles) *Nekonian Megatroopas (Cyborg Cats, not Giants) *Gargantuan Nekonian Troopas (Giant Cats) *Swoopers *Nekonian Paratroopas (Cats with Jet Packs) *Enormous Nekonian Megatroopas (Giant Cyborg Cats) *Colossal Nekonian Paratroopas (Giant, Jet Flying Cats *Tomitu (Nekonian Lakitu) *Spi-Neko (Spiked Shelled Cats) *Laser Bros (Cats, not Turtles) *Beamsword Bros (Cats, Not turtles) *Lightning Bros (Pichus, not Turtles) *Thunder Bros (Pikachus, not Turtles) *Storm Bros (Raichus, not Turtles *Squirtle Troopas/Paratroopas (Koopas which squirt water) *Wartortle Troopas/Paratroopas (Koopas who surf on land with water waves) *Blastoise Troopas/Paratroopas (Koopas with Water Cannons on their shells) *Shroombas (Shroomish Goombas) *Chaos Bros (Water elementals, not Turtle) *Houndroids (Robotic Houndours) *Horned Houndroids (Robotic Houndooms) *Micro Houndroids (Robotic Pupdours) New Bosses *Prince Venom von Hisstocrat *Emperor Goomboss (Goomba King in Paper Mario) *Czar Bully *King Boo *Tryclyde *Clawgrip *Dr. Midbus *Tatanga (The only boss Character ever Playable as well as Amy) *Councilman Hamlin Pig *Egg-Birdo *Mortin Koopa, Jr . *Roy Koopa *King Bob-Omb *(Former) King Ixis Naugus *Nichole the Lynx *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Foxx *Geoffry St. John *Grand Duke Wart *King Richard *Queen Lillian *Princess Dragonzamazu (Mind Controlled) *Dr. Xander Van Grodus (Sir Grodus in Paper Mario & the Thousand Year Door) *Amy Rose *K. Rool *Antasma *Dark Core the Common Koopa (Dark Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's inside Story) *Dr. N. (Nastasia) Droid *Ludwig von Koopa & Egg-Tail (a three headed Dragon shaped Mecha tank) Category:Downloadable Contents Category:Games